So, This Is Sweet Sixteen?
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora's sixteenth birthday is coming up and she gets a suprise visit. He gives her the present of a lifetime...and a new feeling she'll never forget...*SORATO!*
1. The Love Of A Friend (Emphesis on the Fr...

***Chapter One: The Love Of A Friend (Emphesis on the Friend***  
  
  
  
Sora sat down her school books on her bed and sighed as she began to walk to the window. She opened the curtins and looked out seeing the street filled with cars. 'Everyone always has somewhere to go, but me these days.' She thought begining to walk away.  
  
She had no idea why she had been so depressed lately. Maybe, it was because her birthday was in two days, and she still only had her mom to spend it with like every year. Sora loved her mom and all, but when you're about to be sixteen, you want to get out of the house and have a little fun.  
  
Just as she made it downstairs there was a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked to it.   
  
"Who's there?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Matt." Sora's eyes widened as did her smile. She swung the door open and saw Matt Ishida standing there smiling back at her.   
  
"Matt!" Sora said happily as she jumped into his arms. Matt spun her around and sat her back down in front of him again. She dried her tears.  
  
"Wh-why are you here? I thought you were staying in America with your dad!" She spoke quickly. He shrugged.  
  
"My band isn't everything...compared to my brother...and you." Sora's smile faded and she looked at him confused.  
  
"Excuse me?" He blushed. "Nothin'..." She nodded slowly and walked inside as Matt followed her. Sora walked over to the couch and sat down right as he did.  
  
"So, how was America? Weird?"   
  
"Nah, it's pretty cool...especially Hollywood." She smiled.   
  
"You went to Hollywood?" Sora asked amazed. Matt nodded.   
  
"Yeah. I wish you could've gone. I mean, I know how much you want to go there."  
  
"Well, you're here in time for my birthday...that is if you're staying for two more days."  
  
He nodded. "Of course. Hey, if it's okay with your mom...you want to see if you can...go back to America and go to Hollywood? I'll go with you."   
  
Sora smiled happily. "Really?"  
  
"Truly. So, ask her tonight and call me. Here's my number. I gotta go okay?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye, Sora." He said kissing his friend's cheek. She smiled again.  
  
"Bye, Matt." She said as he walked out. When she was sure he was gone she jumped up and down laughing and smiling.   
  
"He kissed me! He's taking me to Hollywood!" She said over and over. She then fell back on the couch.  
  
"He kissed me." She said panting and shocked. "He-kissed-me..." 


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two: The Truth  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Sora ran up to her room beaming and picked up the phone. It rang four times before someone finally answered it. She sighed to get the excitment out of her...a little.  
  
"Hey, Matt! My mom said I could go to California with you!" She said happily.  
  
"Really?" He asked shocked. Sora smiled again. "Really." She whispered.  
  
"What? What's going on?" He asked confused by her sudden change of mood.   
  
"Nothing...I'll tell you later."  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing but you'll tell me about it later, huh? There is definatly something wrong, Sora." He said in his normal, 'You Know Something And I Don't So Tell Me Now' kind of voice. She laughed.  
  
"I'll meet you at the diner tomorrow at noon, okay?" He laughed a little.  
  
"Okay. I'll, uh...talk to you later, then. Don't be late, either. The plane leaves-"  
  
"At two o'clock, I know." He laughed. "Alright, well, bye."  
  
"Bye, Matt." She said before hanging up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Sora got up and dressed just in time to meet Matt at the diner by twelve. Of course, she had to keep her pace up. Once the diner came in sight she sighed in releif. There was Matt waiting patiently for her. Sora smiled and waved at him. He spotted her and walked up to her.   
  
"Hey, Matt." She said smiling. He smirked.  
  
"Hey. So, what's been up?" He asked as they walked into the diner.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He turned to the young red-haired girl and glared at her.  
  
"Sora, just because I've been gone for three-"  
  
"Four..."  
  
"Years, doesn't mean I don't care about you! I just want to know why are you acting so weird? You were all happy and then got all...shy when we were on the phone! Sora, you have to tell me!" He almost yelled. Sora looked away from him and at the ground as she bit her lip and cried.   
  
"I don't have to tell you anything. And I don't have to go with you anywhere." She snapped walking off. Matt just stood there astonished at her tone of voice.  
  
"Sora! Wait! Sora!" He yelled. She turned around.  
  
"You really want to know?" She asked. He looked straight into her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'm not telling you this because I have to...only because I want to. It's just, that I don't know why, but ever since you've been here my additude has changed."  
  
"I'll say..."  
  
"No, I mean, I've been happier and not so depressed. I thought it would last awhile, you know? Then, just a minute ago...I felt like you - you were mad at me. And maybe you were. Matt, I'm about to be sixteen and...you've been in my sitiuation before, right?" He smirked.  
  
"Only two months ago, Sora. It's not anything great."  
  
"But can't you just have a dream for it to be perfect, nothing going wrong?" Sora asked as the tears settled.  
  
"Yeah. So, are we still going?" She smiled.   
  
"If you're not mad at me." She said joking. He put his arm around her and smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry." He stated as they walked into the diner. She laughed. "What's new Ishida?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. "I'll Race Ya!"

Chapter Three: "I'll Race Ya!"  
  
  
  
The bright sunlight fell onto Sora's face as she unboarded the plane. She walked down the steps quickly, followed by Matt. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, Sora turned around and smiled.   
  
"So, how far is Holl-"  
  
"About an hour." He answered quickly. She smiled and hugged Matt. He stood there schocked for a moment and then hugged her back. She sighed.   
  
"Thank you so much, Matt." He smiled.   
  
"You're welcome." Sora pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. After that, she quickly turned away and walked away with her bags.  
  
"So, are you depressed that you and your mom are apart for your birthday? I mean...it is your sweet sixteen." She smiled as he caught up with her.  
  
"Like you said, it isn't that great." He smirked.   
  
"You're impossible!" He joked. She looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Oh, am I?" She asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Race ya to the taxi!"   
  
"You're on!" He said. She smiled and began running. Matt did too, but tripped over his bag.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you! You just wait!" He said untangling his foot from the straps. "Sora! Come on! I paid for the taxi last time! Sora!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seven, eight, nine, ten dollars." Matt said handing the money to the driver. As the driver drove off Matt looked at Sora who was beaming. He smirked.  
  
"It wasn't a fair race." He stated. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to learn to say no."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Matt, can we go to the walk of fame? Please?"   
  
"No." She popped his arm playfully. "Hey, you told me to learn to-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!" She yelled back playfully. He smiled.   
  
"Let's just get to the hotel, okay?" She shrugged.   
  
"I'll race ya to the hotel..." She began.  
  
"I'm not-Sora! Wait up!" He yelled. He smirked and ran after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm only paying for room service, Matt." Sora said annoyed. Matt just smiled.   
  
"You're gonna have to learn not to take me for granted." She turned around.   
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. You just thought I'd lose, but I didn't." She nodded. "Whatever."  
  
He smiled and walked up to their room with Sora right behind him. Once they got to the room he stopped. Sora walked slowly up beside him.   
  
"Matt. what's wrong?" He looked at her.  
  
"You notice how happy we are together? I mean...you said I changed you. I kinda think you've changed me, too. I've never smiled so much or had such a blast with anyone in my life." Sora blushed, but smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm not your typical teen." He looked at his watch. 12:00.   
  
He leaned towards her and she leaned towards him. Their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss. She knew right then that this wasn't a friendly kiss. He really liked her...he LIKE liked her. Sora blushed as he kissed her. They pulled apart.  
  
"Happy sweet sixteen." He whispered. She looked into his amazing eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. "For...everything."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Crazy Holding On

Matt and I had a wonderful time in Hollywood. You all know he's a famous singer, though. Even though he told me he wouldn't leave...guess what? He did. Yes, I was really sad about him leaving me again. Maybe I wouldn't see him for three more years, then how would I feel about him? Would I be mad at him? Or would I still love him? I didn't know, but time would tell...at least...that's what I thought.  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So, don't you have to leave tomorrow?" I asked sitting by him on the couch. He sighed. My heart was pounding and I had no idea why.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. I nodded and sat back on the couch. I knew he didn't want to leave me, but a part of me was saying different. Of course! He missed all of those girls screaming and running after him-wait-then why did he-  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" I asked nervously. He looked shocked that I asked that for a second. I guess he noticed it wasn't a big deal.   
  
"I-I don't know-but don't mention it again, okay?" I smiled.  
  
"Okay." I said. If you think I was being sweet and telling the truth, man, were you wrong. I hated it hat he kissed me and then acted like it didn't happen.   
  
So, there I was. Sora Takenouchi. Sitting next to Matt Ishida, lead singer for the Teenage Wolves, who did like me, but didn't now. I think most girls would agree that guys (Especially this one) are really...complicated.  
  
"So-you don't-like-me?"   
  
"Sora, look. It was a kiss. A stupid, lip locking for two seconds kiss. It meant nothing."  
  
"Maybe not to you." I mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Actually, it's none of your business." I snapped. I really didn't mean to it just kinda...slipped?  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Fine. Do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes." I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding and this time I knew why. I was shaky and my hands were sweating as I let the words flow out of my mouth. It was like slow motion to me. I couldn't even hear my own words.  
  
"I....love...you..." When I opened my eyes (which I didn't noticed were closed) he got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Matt-where are you-"  
  
"Sora, we were just friends nothing more, and we made a pact when we met that we wouldn't fall for each other."  
  
"Do you actually expect for us to keep our feelings for each other hidden? We were eleven. We didn't know about love! And we didn't promise. We just said we wouldn't.And you said we were friends...what we aren't now? Never mind go! I'm just a freak! GO!" I yelled. He looked me in the eyes.  
  
"At least we had fun for awhile. Well, bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye." I said slowly drying my tears. He nodded. "Yeah." He said softly before walking out.  
  
"I don't need him." I told myself aloud. Well, that was a big contridiction. I made it halfway up the stairs before sitting down to sob. My head hurt so bad from crying and the pressure I was under. I wanted to leave that place...I wanted to runaway...I wanted to die.  
"Damn you Sora, Damn you!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****Once there was a man who had an orange shirt.  
Once there was a girl who went out dancing in a skirt.  
Once there was a park they found they fed the frantic ducks.  
Once there was a couple, happy, who couldn't believe their luck.  
  
Once they went out dancing, and a candled dinner date.  
Once early in the morning she surrendered to her fate.  
Once he said "I love you" and she had to love him too.  
Once they had a future, happy when one and one made two.  
  
Now they are both lonely, now they live alone.  
Now he has a cold and empty (tidy) hollow home.  
Now she has a fountain, tears where once there was a heart.  
Now he has decided that they really have to part.  
  
Now that he has nothing, he feels he is complete.  
Now that she can't dance again, her heart weighs down her feet.  
Now he thinks about her, all the memories locked away.  
Now he tries so hard to forget the happy laughing days.  
  
Is she thinking of him still? Does she cry still, now and then?  
Is she ever going to win back the man she loves again?  
Is he glad it's over? Can he get on with his life?  
Is he really so very certain she would have made a useless wife?  
  
Given all the laughter, fun and sunny times they had.  
Given all the heartache, lies and times he made her mad.  
Given all the tears now, the loneliness and pain.  
Given all the risks, would she do it all again?  
  
Can he really say that he won't want her back one day?  
Can he really like his life now better in this way?  
Can he forget her face, the mess, the giggles and the love?  
Can he find someone else to love him more than she could love?  
  
If she really loved him, he said she'd let him go.  
If he understood her feelings then he would know that it's not so.  
If he were less stubborn, if she could care much less.  
If they had never spoken there wouldn't be this sorry mess.  
  
But time has taken prisoners, their lives are now entwined.  
But even if they never meet again, the past is not left behind.  
But can she start all over? Just forget him and move on?  
But even if she can, will he be glad with what he's won?  
  
Is that really what he wants, to never see her smiling face again?  
Will it make him happy, will he live on without pain?  
Will he be thinking of her, is he too proud to cry?  
Will it wrench his heart in two if he sees her kiss another guy?  
  
And can she forgive his faults, and accept him as he is.  
She wants to have him back and say there's nothing to forgive.  
He's told her that she's crazy, that he may never want her back.  
She's told him that she loves him and though its a risk, she'll live with that.  
  
She wants him to live with patience, to give him time to heal.  
The past is not yet over and it's left a scar so real.  
We don't choose who we can love, and love doesn't really die.  
You can find it in your heart again, I love you, so please try. ****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Poem By: Mandy Turner  
Found At: www.netpoets.com 


	5. Last Time

That was when I realized how stupid I had been. Of course he wouldn't feel the same. He was Matt Ishida...come on, Matt Ishida the hottie of all hotties out there! Why would he like a little red-haired girl he used to be friends with? I got up off the steps and ran out of the house. When I got out of the house...he was gone. He wasn't even down the street. He was gone and there was nothing I could do.  
  
  
  
  
"Sora! Come on in it's about to rain!" My mom yelled out the door. I took one last glance across the street to his apartment hoping that if I looked hard enough he would appear, we'd apologize, and be friends again. I didn't care if we fell in love...right then all I needed was a friend.  
  
"O-okay!" I stuttered as the rain began to come down softly. I looked up to his room, and then turned away. Just turning away from where he was, was like turning my back on him. I know it sounds corny and all, but...nevermind. It was all my fault he left...but all I said was: 'I love you'.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, I snuggled into my covers and stared outside. If I could see his plane take off maybe it would settle the problem. You know, like...I'd know he didn't want to love me the way I wanted to love him? I couldn't though because once the thought of him came into my mind...I cried, I cried myself to sleep. No one had to tell me, I knew it. I knew Matt Ishida didn't love me. I knew this time, after three years he wouldn't come back....but wait until you see what he had in store for me.....  
  
  
****Maybe, baby  
It wasn't the right time  
When I said I love you****  
  
****Maybe, baby  
You're not the strong type  
You just need time.****  
  
****This time,  
You're gone for good  
This time,  
Everything has left me  
This time,  
Will be the right time for  
Those three words   
That broke my heart  
Last time****  
  
****I know baby,  
You don't have to tell me  
What you don't see in me****  
  
****I feel baby,  
Everything you're scared to feel  
And everything you're afraid to know.****  
  
****This time,  
You're gone for good  
This time,  
Everything has left me  
This time,  
Will be the right time for  
Those three words   
That broke my heart  
Last time****  
  
****Maybe baby,  
We'll make it alright****  
  
****Maybe, baby...  
Next time I say I love you  
It won't be the  
Last time....****  
  
  
****This time,  
You're gone for good  
This time,  
Everything has left me  
This time,  
Will be the right time for  
Those three words   
That broke my heart  
Last time****  
  
****Maybe, baby  
You're not the strong type  
You just need time.****  
  
****I feel baby,  
Everything you're scared to feel  
And everything you're afraid to know.****  
  
****I know baby,  
You don't have to tell me  
What you don't see in me**** 


	6. Disclaimers and Info on Sequel

- Okay, the poem in chapter four belongs to Mandy Turner  
- The song in chapter five is mine  
- I do NOT own any of the charecters at all  
- The plot IS mine  
- There WILL be a sequel   
- The sequel will come out soon, until it does, I will post preveiws of it on my page: http://www.geocities.com/mattishidas_lucky_star/homeypagey.html  
  
- Love Ya! & Stay Sweet!  
  
~Val 


End file.
